Well I'll Be Damned
by Jurojin
Summary: Jack had seen them in various social settings and not once did it ever occur to him that they were involved. T/M


Jack Bauer was known for being observant. You didn't get anywhere in his position without noticing every little detail. It was something he prided himself on. Hell, most people felt he had a sixth, seventh and even eighth sense when it came to events going on around him. Which is why he's utterly shocked to be standing outside of Tony Almeida's office at 3 a.m. watching him and Michelle Dessler have sex.

He was supposed to have been gone by now. About half an hour ago he'd called to them saying goodnight but got half way home and realized he'd forgot to send the workup on Asheme to division. Last time he failed to send something he got reamed for it by Hammond. The last thing he and Tony needed was having Brad in the office. If they could do something to keep him at division and out of CTU, they did it.

When he walked back into CTU, he hadn't seen either Michelle or Tony. When he left they were working on the intel gathered from one of Asheme's men and he'd told them to get lost. It was 3 a.m. and it could wait. The only people usually there at this time were the skeleton crew for IT and that was a few rooms down. Not seeing anyone, he just assumed they'd left. On the way up the stairs to his office he thought he heard a moan. Looking towards the sound he noticed Tony's office had the privacy shade on. Jack Bauer was not the kind of person to let things lie. If his alarms go off, he listens. Walking over to the door he eased it open to peer through the crack and held his breath. There was no way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Which brings him to where he is now, standing outside of Tony's door watching him give Michelle everything he's got…and then some. His first instinct was to swing the door open and demand to know what the fuck was going on. Only it was obvious. Fucking was what was going on. After figuring that would be something neither parties would find comfortable, his second instinct was to just turn around and let them be. Who was he to pass judgment? He who had had an affair with his second in command. It occurred to him that it wasn't the shock of their positions _(no pun intended)_ being exploited. He was more shocked at the sheer fact that he hadn't seen this coming _(again, no pun intended)_.

These two people were his best friends. He'd been close to Tony for a while now. Tony had always blamed himself for Terri. Jack had tried to explain that he knew it wasn't his fault but he could see it every time Jack brought her up. After Terri's death, Tony had spent more time with Jack and Kim. He was as close to a brother as Kim would ever get. Michelle had gradually risen in Jack's favor as well. After the day of the bomb, he trusted her implicitly. She had risked her career and for that matter her friendship with Tony, to side with him. Once Kim started working at CTU, she and Michelle had started spending time together. Naturally, they could all be seen outside of work quite frequently. Jack had seen them in various social settings and not once did it ever occur to him that they were involved. _"Maybe it's new? Maybe it's just a fling?"_

"God Tony…I love you…"

"_Nope, not a fling."_

Jack continued watching through the door. He knew it was wrong but for some reason he was riveted. Of course the male in him was excited at seeing two, exceptionally good looking people, having sex. But, another part of him was awed at how much passion and love could be felt from each of them. It was stunning and he couldn't move.

Tony had Michelle laying on her back horizontal with his desk. Her skirt was up around her waist giving Jack a perfect view of her legs which were wrapped around Tony's waist. Her shirt was pushed up and the cups of her bra pushed down, forcing her breasts outward. Michelle had very nice breasts and at the moment Tony was getting a mouth full. She had her head flung back, hair spilling over the desk covering whatever notes and intel they'd collected. Tony's shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open and Jack could see how his belt and pants were undone freeing him for the activity he was currently engaged in. He was using both his arms to hold himself up over her and with each hard thrust; Jack could see his abs tighten. They were both sweaty and there was no doubt what the smell in the air was. She lifted her hands from the desk and ran them through Tony's hair.

"Does that feel good baby? Huh? Talk to me Michelle. _Dios, no puedo conseguir bastante profundo en usted." (God, I can't get deep enough in you.)_

Jack started to get uncomfortable. He was intruding on something he shouldn't and it was exciting the hell out of him. He knew what Tony said. He'd learned Spanish years ago. Doing Field Ops almost required you know at least one other language. If they were starting to talk dirty to each other, he wasn't sure he'd be able to leave.

A breathy "God…yes…" came from Michelle. Her head was making a back and forth motion sluggishly.

Tony wasn't pounding into her. He looked like he was trying to crawl inside her. His thrusts were hard and slow and he made sure he was as deep as he could go on each upstroke.

Besides seeing Michelle's breasts, they were exposing nothing to Jack's view and still he thought it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

"I couldn't wait sweetheart. I couldn't wait to get inside you. All day I've wanted to fuck the hell out of you. I've been watching you from up here and it was killing me. Did you know that baby? Did you know I sit up here fantasizing about you? God Michelle when you came to my office earlier today I was so fucking hard."

Jack was also hard. There was no way he couldn't be. He was trying his best to not touch himself and keep quiet. It was becoming more difficult by the minute to ignore his blood rushing south.

Tightening her hands in his hair and just as breathy as before, Michelle answered him. A slight moan escaped her as Tony took possession of her left nipple and began to suck. "I know you watch me Tony. I can feel it and it drives me just as crazy. For as hard as you are around me, I'm just as wet around you."

Jack's hand moved over the front of his pants slowly, just trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Tony moved his head from Michelle's breast to her neck, slowly sliding his lips up to her jaw and breathing hot air across her skin. His pace was increasing.

"_Te quiero. Cualquier cosa... le daría cualquier cosa." (I love you. Anything…I'd give you anything.)_

Apparently Michelle enjoyed him speaking in Spanish. Every word Tony spoke in his native language, Jack could see Michelle shiver.

"Deeper Tony…Jesus, I want you to go as deep and hard as you can…please…"

"Aw fuck Michelle…rough baby…you want it rough?"

Jack had to strain to hear it, but he could clearly make out a timid "Yes."

She barely spoke before Tony started laying into her. If she wanted rough, she was getting it. He had dropped his head onto her shoulder, gripped the desk from the top with his right hand and the side with his left and started pounding her. She had been fairly quiet so far, only a few moans and heavy breathing. But now, now she was vocal. Jack was sure had someone else been in this part of the building, they'd be making their way to Tony's office. Her moaning was causing Jack to quickly reach his breaking point.

"Yes Tony…fuck…I love the way you feel…I love having you inside me…please baby…."

The pace was affecting Tony's breathing, making his voice even more low and rough. "Aww Jesus…love hearing you…come baby…love the way you look when you come…"

Jack didn't think it was possible, but he got rougher and had Michelle's upper body sliding across the desk, pushing what papers that were left on the desk onto the floor. He was pretty sure the desk was slowly inching its way across the floor. They had to be almost done. He didn't see how Tony could keep going at this pace for much longer. At least he hoped they were almost done. He was sweating like crazy and knew he'd be finishing things at home and that needed to be soon.

"….almost…yes…Oh God Tony…now…now…"

"Fuck yes…that's my girl…yeah…mmmm Jesus you feel so good…"

Even if she hadn't moaned his name as load as she was capable of at the moment, Jack could still tell she'd orgasmed. Her entire chest and neck had a fresh pink flush and her head was arched as far as it could go. Not that he ever really wanted to know, but apparently Tony was good. Damn good.

She ran one hand down his back, raking her nails slowly up the back of his neck while resting her other hand on his sweaty cheek forcing him to look at her.

"Now you baby…let go for me…"

The look on Tony's face was something Jack would never forget. While this may have been a sexual act, Jack knew devotion when he saw it. Tony wasn't having sex with her. He wasn't making love to her. Neither of these came close. The look on Tony's face when he looked into her eyes gave Jack the raw truth. Tony was _worshipping_ her.

Jack knew that look. He'd had it…the last time he'd been with Terri. Suddenly what he was watching no longer excited him. It was beyond that. He was sure that he would never see anything in life more beautiful.

"I love you Michelle…I…I love you…love….you…._No puedo vivir sin usted._" _(I can't live without you.)_

Jack watched as Tony's eyes shut, his head fell back onto her shoulder and he let out the longest and loudest groan he was capable of. They were both sweaty as hell and panting for all they were worth.

"…Michelle…mine…you're…you're mine Michelle…"

She was softly running her hands along his upper back to his neck and into his hair, back and forth.

"Yes Tony…I'm yours…I've always been yours…I'll always be yours."

This was his chance. Before either of them could recover, Jack had slowly and silently closed the door, making his way quietly down the stairs and across the bullpen. The reports could wait. After what he just saw, it was worth the chewing out he was bound to get.

Wiping the sweet from his brow, Jack pulled his cell phone out when he reached the parking lot and dialed while heading to his car.

Back in the office, Tony's phone rang.

"Who the hell is calling here at _this_ hour? This had better not be division." Tony complained as he reached across Michelle to his desk phone.

Even though he tried as hard as he could, Tony couldn't keep the exhaustion out of his voice completely. "Almeida."

"Tony its Jack."

"Jack…look uh, it's after 3 a.m. We were just about to head out, can whatever this is wait till tomorrow?"

"I'll be quick Tony, but no it can't wait. I just had two pieces of advice for you."

Tony looked down at Michelle, his face now matching the confused look on her's.

"Yeah sure, go ahead Jack."

"First, you had better ask Michelle to marry you. And second…next time, lock your office door."

Shutting his phone, Jack missed Tony's uncharacteristic "sonofabitch."


End file.
